


梅树林

by yuexcai



Category: Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Saturday Night Live
Genre: M/M, yes this also contains a lot of references to a lot of things
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexcai/pseuds/yuexcai
Summary: Seth and Josh Meyers shoot a documentary with Stefon and his mother Ms. Stefon at their house...WARNING: This fic is set in the Sandy Passage AU, so you know things are not going well for the Meyers brothers.
Relationships: Seth Meyers/Stefon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	梅树林

读者朋友们，大家好！我是Helen Mirren。您正在阅读的是《脑洞进行时》第六十季。

六十年沧海桑田，一甲子岁月轮回。《脑洞进行时》致力于为广大读者提供来自世界各地的画风清奇、想法诡异的神奇脑洞，不知不觉已陪伴大家度过六十个春秋。为纪念节目在过去六十年里的光辉岁月，在这一季里，我们将回顾过去那些塑造、改变，甚至革新了脑洞行业的经典作品。

待业老青年Seth、Josh Meyers兄弟，90年代末从西北大学广播影视专业毕业后，一直在阿姆斯特丹游手好闲，飞叶子、逛窑子，三十好几仍一事无成。本打算就在荷兰鬼混一辈子了，谁曾想，2013年，他们的父亲为了在迈阿密购置养老房产切断了对两人的资金支持。兄弟俩不得已搬回美国，在纽约落脚，寻找工作。一次深夜泡吧狂欢中，他们认识了自称纽约夜店小王子的Stefon Zolefsky。在夜店推广人Gay Liotta的建议下，兄弟俩决定以Stefon和他的母亲Ms. Stefon为对象拍摄纪录片，并打算将成品寄到美国国家广播公司以谋一份差事。

以下脑洞作品，便记录了他们此次拍摄纪录片的经历，请欣赏——《梅树林》。

~·~·~

梅树林是Stefon母子俩在布鲁克林居住的房子的名字。

本以为能见到一大片梅树林子的Meyers兄弟等到了目的地之后可以说是又失望又困惑，这房子周边哪有什么树林啊，只有房门前勉强可以称之为院子的一片杂草从里歪歪扭扭地长着几棵疏于照料的植物，肯定不是梅树。梅树林这个名字也太误导人民群众了吧，为啥取这名啊？

Stefon已坐在门口的台阶上等候多时——毕竟Meyers兄弟迟到了两个小时，那么，这大概意味着Stefon可能已经等了四个小时吧。但他看起来一点都不生气，也不疲惫，看到Meyers兄弟俩立刻容光焕发，捋了捋自己的刘海，满脸笑容地迎了上来。Seth示意Josh打开摄像机，开始拍摄。

“嗨！Seth Meyers！还有Seth的宝贝跟班小弟弟Josh Meyers！你们终于来啦！”Stefon在摄像机面前毫不怯场。

“早上好呀！Stefon！”Seth礼貌地回答，并没有注意自己身后的Josh因为被叫做小跟班皱了皱眉。

“你们今天真是帅气极了。”

“哦！谢谢！我们带了咖啡过来，你需要来一杯吗？”

“不用了，我已经三天没睡觉了。”

“好吧……那我们就，直接开始？呃，先来介绍一下你的衣服吧，你今天穿得很有特点，很好看呢。”

“哎呀！谢谢你的夸奖！Seth Meyers！”Stefon格外欣喜，“这是Ed Hardy，我为上电视专门准备的衣服，因为他们家最能代表我的风格了。上面这些手工画上去的图案，可都是Stefon的得意之作，怎么样，不错吧？看这里，我特意涂掉了Ed Hardy的商标，这样就不会违反电视台不能随便做广告的规定啦——我知道我们今天拍摄的东西以后会拿到NBC播出。这件衣服是加大码的，很多人不了解加大码衣服的好处，其实加大码的衣服有很多好处，它很宽松、很凉快，可以显瘦，还可以往里面塞枕头假装怀孕。而且，如果我想的话，我可以把袖子拉长……”Stefon一边说一边扯了扯衣服的袖子，接着用双手捂住了嘴巴：“这样我就可以给自己的秘密搭个小帐篷啦！”他对着镜头眨了眨眼，仿佛双手搭的小帐篷下面真的藏了什么不得了的秘密。

待看到摄像机另一头的Seth对他微笑示意，Stefon满意地放下双手继续介绍道：“加大码的上衣最适合搭配基本款紧身裤，黑色不仅百搭而且显瘦。为了让下半身显得不那么沉闷，我在靴子上黏上了金色亮片点缀。怎么样，性感吗？”

Stefon说着，在原地转了个圈，很是享受摄像机对他的关注。

“我觉得你有一双漂亮的腿。”Seth说。Josh瞥了他一眼。

“啊，谢谢夸奖，Seth Meyers。妈妈总说我有个青蛙型身材。”刚才还对自己的打扮津津乐道的Stefon说到妈妈的批评，面露一丝无奈。

“哦？什么是青蛙型身材？”Seth问。

“就是那种，肚子大，手长脚长的身材……”

Stefon不想在身材的问题上做过多的解释纠缠，于是扭过头避开了Seth的视线，正巧看到社区的垃圾工来收垃圾。“早啊！”Stefon不冷不热地和那垃圾工打了个招呼，然后转过头来对兄弟俩说：“那是Phil，我们这的垃圾工，俄罗斯来的。你们最好不要和他说话……”Stefon压低说话的音量，凑到兄弟俩的耳边，“我听说他是俄罗斯派来的间谍。”

从兄弟俩的表情就能看出，他们并不相信Stefon的警告，Stefon也不是很在意他们究竟信不信。在屋外站得够久了，Stefon顺势邀请兄弟俩进屋拍摄，刚好可以躲避那俄罗斯间谍Phil的监视。

~·~·~

刚一进门，就听到餐厅方向传来Ms. Stefon像是对宠物的大声呵斥：“别缠着我，边上玩儿你自己的去！”

“妈妈，客人来了，来拍纪录片的，我上回跟你说过，记得吗？”

“Stefon你回来得正好！”Ms. Stefon丝毫不顾忌客人的存在，转向刚进门的Stefon吼了起来：“这玩意儿又跑过来烦我了！走开！Stefon！你快让他给我走开！”

兄弟俩适应了屋里的昏暗光线，这才看清楚厨房里正在发生的景象。只见蓬头垢面的Ms. Stefon正坐在餐桌边的轮椅上，几乎快要缩到她的古董毛衣里，颤颤巍巍地掰着手里的面包，一片片朝地上的一坨活物扔去。那活物，不是小猫小狗，居然是个人！一个身材矮小的侏儒，趴在滑板上，一边原地打转一边捡起地上的面包往嘴里送——不光是面包，兄弟俩分明见到他抓起了地上的空麦片纸盒，津津有味地啃了起来。

“那你别喂他呀！”Stefon有些生气，跟妈妈吼了起来，“你老往地上扔东西他能不来找你吗？别！嘿！你还喂！”

“我没喂他！”Ms. Stefon高声狡辩，同时撕下一大块面包砸向那侏儒的脸。“你走啊！臭东西！快走！”

Stefon口头阻止无效，只好亲自上前，抢走了Ms. Stefon手里剩下的面包，扔到那侏儒面前的地上，无视母亲的咒骂，将她朝卧室推去。那侏儒二话不说，捡起面包，就着还没吃完的麦片纸盒狼吞虎咽了起来。

Seth和Josh呆呆地站在原地，盯着正在享用“美食”的侏儒，无法相信自己的眼睛。等那家伙终于用餐完毕，心满意足的滑向后院，他们才回过神来，开始环视这间屋子：一个装修家具复古但装饰摆件前卫的混搭风格，普通的老沙发、普通的老茶几、普通的展示架上摆着Meyers兄弟看不懂的后现代艺术品。照片墙上挂着Stefon母子俩的照片，但没有父亲，兄弟俩还认出了前NBA球星Spud Webb和MTV的Dan Cortese，呵，谁能想到Stefon居然和他们是朋友？Seth踱步到Ms. Stefon刚刚呆着的餐厅，随手抓起了餐桌上放着的一本食谱，封面上写着作者Wario Batali——是盗版书吧？连作者的名字都写错了，Seth心想。Seth还没来得及翻开书看里面的内容，便被Josh从身后拍了拍肩膀，他放下书顺着弟弟指示的方向抬头一看……

妈呀！墙上怎么还挂着一个侏儒？？？？？？

~·~·~

兄弟俩被Stefon请到了Ms. Stefon的卧室，正式和Ms. Stefon打了招呼外加一番自我介绍。Ms. Stefon坐在床上爱搭不理，嘴里还在嘟囔刚才那个滑板侏儒给她带来的不快。

“也真是巧，Hoomba每个月才来家里一次都让你们碰上。”Stefon说。

“Hoomba？”Seth不解。

“Human Roomba，人肉扫地机器人。就是，把一个侏儒放在滑板上面，然后他们会在地上转呀转呀，捡垃圾吃。Hoomba每个月都来家里帮忙打扫卫生，不知道为什么妈妈就是不喜欢这个侏儒，所以每次他来都闹得鸡犬不宁，让你们见笑了。”

“那家伙老是在我身边放屁！”Ms. Stefon抱怨道。

“为什么我就没遇到过？”Stefon反驳妈妈的抱怨。

“反正他不是一个好侏儒，好侏儒应该像人肉防滑垫那样安静。”

“等下，人肉防滑垫又是什么？”Seth忍不住问。

“一个编着一头长长脏辫子的侏儒，你们去厕所就能看到他在里头仆街。不用担心，他特别安静，保证不打扰你们方便。不过要小心不要弄乱了他的发型，不然妈妈不高兴了可能会把你们轰出去。”Stefon一边解释一边饶有兴致地观察着一脸迷惑的Meyers兄弟，“我家的侏儒们都很温和的，他们都是我的朋友，人肉行李箱、人肉灭火器、人肉R2D2，人肉手提音响唱的最擅长rap，记得提醒我要找机会让你们见识一下……对了，还有你们刚才见到的，人肉风筝，有他那巨大的风衣，给穿上线之后，牵着他在草地上奔跑，他能飞起来呢！我不止一次邀请妈妈和我一起去中央公园放人肉风筝了，她总是不愿意去。妈妈出门最喜欢做的事情是去坐地铁，因为她特别喜欢地铁睡袋。”

“地铁睡袋？”

“就是在地铁上坐在两个穿FUBU夹克的人中间，妈妈把这叫做地铁睡袋。你们知道妈妈对地铁睡袋痴迷到什么程度吗？有一次，她坐在四个穿FUBU夹克的人中间，想要好好睡一觉，就脱掉了她的上衣！”

“睡两层地铁睡袋不脱衣服会热死的。”Ms. Stefon说。

“地铁上一位女士和她的孩子们向警察描述了妈妈的长相，他们照着画了一张素描，那张画真的特别像妈妈。稍等，我拿给你们看。”Stefon转身去找床下的盒子，Ms. Stefon则不乐意了，在床上一个劲地抗议，嘴上喊着“别给他们看！那张画根本不是我！一点都不像！”却也不挪窝，眼睁睁地看着Stefon从箱子里抽出那张素描，展示给Meyers兄弟俩。实话实说，那张画画得的确特别像。

“你为什么不给他们看我年轻时候的照片。”Ms. Stefon指着盒子里其他照片说。

Stefon于是把整个盒子端到床上，把那些老照片摊在床单上让Josh好好拍下来。从嬉皮士到蓝牛仔，从朋克风到职业装，照片中Ms. Stefon的穿着打扮和她身边的男人一样，随着时代的变化不重样地变换着。

“你们看我妈妈年轻的时候真是个甜心美人儿。”Stefon陪着Meyers兄弟一起欣赏照片，甚至比他俩还要陶醉，“别看她平胸，那时候男人们可都对她趋之若鹜。六七十年代的性事，那是前无古人后无来者的无与伦比，我说的没错吧，妈妈？”

Ms. Stefon哼了一声，不置可否。

“Stefon，Ms. Stefon有跟你提过你的父亲吗？”Josh没头没脑地问，Seth暗地里掐了他一下。  
“有啊。”Stefon低头看着照片，平静地回答道。

“他叫什么？”

“David Bowie。”

Ms. Stefon在儿子身后默默地摇了摇头。

~·~·~

Seth和Josh第二天早上到梅树林的时候，母子俩正在看电视，让人意想不到的是，他俩看的竟是CNN，兄弟二人进门的时候，Anderson Cooper正在飓风灾区进行现场采访报道。“……这里是路易斯安那州杰弗逊县，一个曾经伟大的城市，在飓风的重创下被摧毁。我们请到了新奥尔良市市长Ray Nagin，市长先生，请您来介绍一下当前的救灾情况……”

“哪怕是在一片废墟之中，Anderson还是那么赏心悦目。”Ms. Stefon指着电视评论道。

Josh发现了不对劲：“你们看的是什么时候的新闻啊？这不是2005年卡特里娜飓风的报道吗？”

“是的，这是我们录下来的，”Stefon转过头来，“Anderson Cooper是妈妈和我最喜欢的记者，我们每天早上都会看他以前节目的录像。”

“那为什么不看现在的CNN呢？”Seth问。

“人家喜欢看他还没有出柜时候的样子。”Stefon回答。

~·~·~

某种程度上说，Stefon每天的生活都很有规律：他白天的时候在梅树林照看妈妈，晚上等妈妈睡下，他便出没于纽约各个角落的夜店彻夜狂欢。Seth和Josh这两位客人在梅树林没呆多久，就了解到了这对母子在夜店议题上的两个事实：第一，Stefon疯狂地喜欢向别人介绍各种常人听都没听说过的夜店；第二，Ms. Stefon对Stefon去的那些夜店200%地不感兴趣。至于他们是怎么了解到这两个事实的——

因为他们发现自己成为了Stefon介绍夜店最好的听众。

“纽约最火热的夜店是Booooooooof，九个o的那个。就在切尔西下下东区的一个废弃孤儿院里头，全天候呕吐派对。那家店的老板，Snoozin' Lucci，他是个嗜睡症患者。他们家什么东西都有，哈巴狗、怪老头，纯人声重唱团，一个长得特别像Quincy Jones的充满智慧的老王八……”

“别再和他们介绍你那些夜店了，没人喜欢听的。”Ms. Stefon无情打断了Stefon的演讲。

“事实上，我们觉得挺有趣的。”Seth赶忙打圆场。

“哎呀，真的吗，Seth Meyers？你要是喜欢的话我以后天天跟你说。”

“小伙子，你刚刚犯了一个很严重的错误。”

“妈妈！你能别老在客人面前让我难堪吗？”

“我说的都是事实。你说你，天天泡在夜店里，能有个什么出息？你以为会有人无聊到找你去介绍夜店还给你发工资？”

“Andy Cohen曾经说过要给我在Bravo开一个真人秀节目的。要不是因为你的无情拒绝，我现在可就是全美国都认识的明星了，比那些家庭主妇还要火。”

“哈！说得跟真的一样。”

“你们看见我妈妈多么无情无耻无理取闹了吗？”Stefon懒得和妈妈理论，转向Meyers兄弟控诉，“她就是控制欲太强，不光是我的事业，她还干涉我的感情生活。我带回家的每一个男朋友，她没一个看得上，一个个把他们全都撵走了！”

“胡说八道，你就带他们回来睡过一觉而已，多少人都是第二天早上天还没亮就开溜的？我看你都不记得他们的名字。”

“我记得！就上个月，芝加哥来的那个斗牛士，John，他就留下来吃早饭了，妈妈非说他有疯牛病把他赶走了。还有Menorah the Explorer的哥哥，我们都在一起超过半个星期了，让她棒打鸳鸯，搞得我以后见到他妹妹都特别尴尬。”

“那家伙是个犹太人！”

“犹太人怎么了！”Stefon一脸抱歉地看着Meyers兄弟：“对不起啊，我妈妈并不是真的歧视你们。”

Seth赶忙纠正：“哦，那个，我俩不是犹太人。”

“你们的脸知道吗？”Ms. Stefon幽幽地问。

“知道为什么妈妈非要让我和她一块儿住在这里吗？她就是想拴住我，成心不想我找到幸福。”  
“我不让你住这，你还有其他地方住吗？”

“我有住处的，就在二十三街和第七大道交叉口的那家RadioShack边上。”

Ms. Stefon不以为然：“那是路边的垃圾箱。”

~·~·~

为了拍摄纪录片，Seth和Josh多年来第一次过上了朝九晚五的生活——每天早上九点左右到梅树林开始一天的拍摄（通常情况下他们会迟到一两个小时，不过又有什么关系呢，反正母子俩都在看Anderson Cooper）；每天晚上五点，他们告别Stefon母子，回家看漫画打游戏。起初他们还会跟着Stefon去夜店里玩通宵，但Stefon去的那些夜店实在太疯狂了，兄弟俩每次去都感觉身体被掏空，丧失行动能力时间长达四十八小时，这实在太影响拍摄计划了。

兄弟俩在梅树林什么都拍。母子俩吃饭的时候，他们坐在餐桌边上拍；Ms. Stefon睡午觉的时候，他们坐在她的床边拍；Stefon洗澡的时候，他们……他们在卫生间外面录流水声和Stefon洗澡时的歌声；一次他们甚至花了一个下午的时间，把客厅展示架上的每个后现代工艺品都仔细拍摄了一遍。是的，Larry Meyers，儿子们有在做正经的工作。

几乎每一天，Stefon都要抓着Seth向他介绍各种奇妙有趣的夜店，Crease、Twice、Slice、Gush、Push，还有经理叫Blow-J Simpson的那个，啥来着，哦对，...Kevin?

兄弟俩还学会了怎么和Stefon的侏儒朋友们相处。比如人肉停车锥，当他们站在路边，就必须要把车平行停放在他们中间。还有人肉DVR，前一天如果忘了追剧，第二天大可以去找他问剧情，他会坐在电视机上一字不落地把剧情回顾给你看，不过要小心了，人肉DVR经常“掉链子”——突然凑上前来拉掉你的裤子拉链。Josh就被袭击过一次。

当然，在梅树林如何少得了Stefon母子俩的日常拌嘴。母亲嫌弃儿子整天在外面鬼混，儿子埋怨母亲不懂得尊重个体差异；母亲一天到晚嚷嚷着要儿子把自己推出去晒太阳，儿子无数次告诉她这阴雨天的有什么太阳可晒。一次，Stefon正眉飞色舞地向Seth描述他在Your Mother And I Are Separating看到的酷炫新舞步，Ms. Stefon在一旁嘲讽Stefon根本就不会跳舞。为了证明自己，Stefon当场掏出ipod，播放《唐老鸭越战噩梦曲》，在镜头前自顾自地摇摆了起来。

~·~·~

这天，Stefon正和Meyers兄弟讲他去围观Jennjamin Franklin做钥匙实验的故事，就在听得兄弟俩听得阵阵蛋疼之际，门铃响了。

Stefon起身走到门前：“我们这没点披萨，当然，如果你们声称你们是送披萨的我们也不介意开门让你们进来，但首先你们要知道，这里只有漂亮的男孩子，而且只欢迎漂亮的男孩子。”

Meyers兄弟面面相觑，互相给了对方一个“他在说啥？”的表情。

“NYPD，请问能开门接受一些询问吗？”

“开门可以，先报上暗号。”

对方沉默了一阵，“呃……芝麻开门？”

“回答错误，你们还有两次机会。”

门对面隐隐听到同行的女警察对她的男同事的埋怨。

“小提示，暗号是模仿前公牛队教练Phil Jackson大喊‘SCOTTY!’”

“好吧，咳咳，Sco-aaa-tty！”还是刚才那个男警察。

“回答错误。天，这根本不是Phil Jackson模仿。”

Seth不忍看Stefon再折腾门外那两个可怜的警察同志，劝道：“Stefon，警察在执行公务呢，还是快给人家开门吧。”Stefon朝Seth挤了挤眼，慢悠悠地打开了门。

门外站着一男一女两个警察。男警察首先发话：“抱歉打扰了，我是Peralta警探，这位是多管闲事的Santiago警探，我们今天来是想调查一些事情——哟，这咋还有摄像机啊？”

“我们拍纪录片的，无视我俩，你们继续。”Seth解释道。

Stefon同情地望着Peralta：“哇塞，警察同志，我没有见过比你刚才更糟糕的模仿了。”

Peralta假装没看到Santiago在一旁偷笑，带着略微尴尬的微笑继续问话：“是这样，我们正在调查一起人口失踪案，有线索表明失踪人员最后一次出现就在你们这个街区。请问你们最近有遇到什么可疑的人或事吗？”

Stefon几乎没有多想：“我们这里的垃圾工非常可疑，那个叫做Phil的，俄罗斯来的，我怀疑他是他们国家派来监视我们的间谍。”

“嗯，好的，另外……”Santiago掏出一张照片，“请问你见过这个人吗？”

Stefon接过照片，端详了一会儿，只见上面印着一个凶神恶煞，皮肤惨白的犹太人，Stefon摇摇头：“不认识。”

“那个啥，警察同志，”Josh忍不住插嘴，“可以问一下失踪的是什么人吗？”

“抱歉，高度机密，严禁外泄。”Santiago答道。

“失踪人员是谁，你们过几天可能就能在新闻上看到他了吧——也有可能看不到。”Peralta补充了一句，却被Santiago用手肘捅了一下。

“总之，没什么事情就先这样吧，慢走不送。”Stefon不等两个警察回话，就关上了门。

“啊！照片还在他手上呢！”Santiago在门外叫道。

Stefon拿着照片走到书柜前，把照片塞到了抽屉里，然后转过头来一脸神秘地对Meyers兄弟说：“这是我的朋友，犹太德古拉，Sidney Applebaum。”

~·~·~

Meyers兄弟已经把梅树林的每个他们被允许进入的角落都拍过三遍了，Josh不知道为什么哥哥还没有杀青收工的意思，莫非是被Stefon每天讲的夜店故事给吸引了？好吧，Josh也不得不承认那些故事听着的确引人入胜。而且另一方面，每天看Stefon他们母子俩吵架也挺有意思的哈，比如今天份的拌嘴，又是关于Stefon那毫无起色的事业的。呵，比起接受自己亲爹的数落，看别人家的热闹总是比较轻松不是吗？

吵完架之后，Ms. Stefon心满意足地回房睡午觉去了。Seth和Josh则一路跟拍Stefon到了露台。

“我以前在好莱坞工作过你们知道吗？”Stefon说，“和David一起。”

“哦，David是你的男……前男友么？”Seth问。

“不，天呐，不，David是我哥哥。”Stefon回答。

“你还有个哥哥？亲哥哥？”Seth有一点点意外，你有哥哥怎么之前那么多天里你和你妈都没提过他？

“准确的说，同母异父，他才没有David Bowie那么酷炫的爸爸呢。”

“那，你们都在好莱坞做什么啊？”

“写剧本，写完之后和别人开会，然后写更多的剧本，开更多的会。那段日子特别恍惚，就跟做梦一样，一个不怎么好的梦。我本以为我能在那里干出些名堂，成为一个成功的电影人，给世人展示Stefon脑中的完美世界。结果那些好莱坞的人说我的剧本是‘记忆缺失的基佬惊魂夜’，我都不知道那是什么意思。更气人的是，开完会之后，那帮没有眼光的家伙，居然和David签了一堆合同，拍了好几部俗气无聊没有品味的电影，而我写的那些东西，却都被他们丢到了一边……后来没过多久，妈妈写信说她生病了，把我骗回了纽约，我和好莱坞的缘分算是到此为止了吧。哎，反正我也从来没有喜欢过洛杉矶，那么干燥的地方对我的皮肤一点都不好，而且那里的夜店两点之后不让卖酒，真是笑话，凌晨两点派对才刚开始的。”

“至少你现在回到纽约了，可以通宵畅饮。”Seth安慰道。

“是啊……至少还能通宵畅饮……”Stefon难掩自己的失落。

Seth突然对Stefon产生了一股强烈的同情心，而且，奇怪的很，明明他和Stefon是两个那么不一样的人，在那一刻，他觉得自己完全能够对Stefon的挣扎感同身受。他的手下意识地摩挲着Stefon的背，安抚着面前这个情绪低落的夜店达人。“别对自己太苛责了Stefon，你在我们的纪录片里表现很棒。”

“谢谢你，Seth Meyers。”Stefon露出了微笑。“Stefon不会让你失望的。”

Seth回报以微笑，心里一阵轻松，“或许我会是个不错的心理咨询师呢？”他想。接着就在毫无防备的情况之下，让Stefon在他的脸上轻轻地啄了一下。

等他反应过来，Stefon已经回屋了。

拍摄下这一切的Josh站在一旁，下巴已经掉到了胸前。

~·~·~

Josh Meyers终于彻底不想再在Stefon母子俩家呆下去了，他想念一觉睡到下午三点的日子，想念一整天什么都不干坐在那里发呆，或者在纽约街头漫无目的地闲逛，嗷，他还想念街头形色各异的美女，什么都比整个白天扛着摄像机跟拍一个老太太和她基佬儿子诡异的日常生活强得多，更不用说有时候他还不幸被Ms. Stefon使唤着干这干那，活像她的保姆。他不明白为什么哥哥在被Stefon吻了脸之后还能大大方方地听他介绍夜店，那些夜店既然那么有趣，何不结束了工作自己去现场体验呢？

最让Josh不安的是警察，自从上回那两个警察到家里来过一趟，Josh就注意到不远处的路边一直有一辆面包车，车上总有警察蹲守，目标似乎就是梅树林。不管怎么说，警察有理由盯上这里，Stefon认识那个叫Sidney Applebaum的嫌疑人啊，说不好Stefon也是嫌疑人呢？说不定Ms. Stefon也是呢？Josh无论如何也不想因为什么人口失踪案和警察扯上关系，彻夜狂欢被邻居投诉是一回事，有人失踪的事可不是闹着玩的。不行，一定要说服Seth，今天就完事儿，赶紧麻溜的跑路要紧。

Josh找到Seth的时候，Seth也正有事情想要和Josh说。

“你先说吧。”Josh需要组织一下语言，好说服哥哥。

“Stefon刚刚邀请我，我们，明天晚上到梅树林来，我们终于可以拍到晚上的素材了！”Seth有点儿小兴奋。

Josh则不然：“呃，Seth，那个，我不想再来了……”

“你说啥？”

“这么多天了素材早就积累够了，我不想再拍了。这两天外头一直有警察蹲守，我怀疑Stefon可能犯了什么事儿，我有种不详的预感，总之这趟浑水我不想趟……”

“开什么玩笑？事已至此，都三周了，我们好不容易能拍到晚上的素材，你不想拍他们晚上看《与卡戴珊同行》吗？”

“不，我不想拍了，我想回家躺床上发呆。”

“嘿！Josh！听着！我是哥哥，你得听我的，我说明晚来拍，明晚就要来拍！听到没有？”

Josh怂了，指着刚巧坐在茶几上的那个侏儒，弱弱地问：“我可以问人肉神秘八号球的意见吗？”

“你问吧。”Seth压抑着对弟弟这般胆小的不满。

人肉神秘八号球自觉地走到了Josh的跟前，Josh跪下来在他耳边问：“人肉神秘八号球，我们明天晚上该不该来梅树林？”问完话后，Josh用双手抓着人肉神秘八号球的肩膀，使劲摇晃了一阵。人肉神秘八号球面不改色，回答道：“请一会儿再问。”

Josh无奈的看着面前的侏儒：“你永远都是这个答案。”

“嘿！Josh Meyers，你刚才问了人肉神秘八号球什么问题呀？”Stefon不知道从哪里冒出来的。

“没啥。”Josh慌乱地站了起来，人肉神秘八号球看没自己什么事了，又重新回到茶几上坐定。

Stefon没再继续追问，而是对着Seth手中的摄像机镜头整理起了自己的刘海，一边说：“你们现在闲的话，要不要来拍我吸食过量的Molly？”

~·~·~

Seth最终还是说服了Josh在第二天晚上和自己一块到梅树林进行夜间拍摄，作为交换条件，Seth答应Josh这也将是他们最后一次拍摄。进门的时候，Seth正寻思着如何把这个消息告诉Stefon母子。

屋里并没有开灯，而是摆满了蜡烛，火光刚刚能让人看清屋里的布局，在微微穿堂风的作用下，火苗无规律地颤动着，家具的影子也随之晃动。厨房里正炖着什么东西，飘来一股呕吐物烧焦了似的诡异味道。看吧，千万不能买盗版食谱，鬼知道做出来的都是什么难闻的黑暗料理。微弱的光线下，Meyers兄弟隐约能看到屋里的地上撒上什么红色的东西，咦，玫瑰花瓣？

Ms. Stefon和兄弟俩第一次到梅树林的时候一样，坐在餐桌边上，几乎要缩到她的白色蕾丝古董睡裙里。见两兄弟进了屋子，对Stefon说到：“你看，我就说他肯定会带上他的宝贝跟班小弟弟。”

Josh在这里呆了三周之后，已经学会了无视Ms. Stefon说的话。

“你们今晚有客人？”Seth问。

“可以这么说吧，”Stefon回答。“还有一段时间，要不，我先带你们去地下室参观吧，你们还没去过地下室呢。有一些有趣的东西，我想你们一定想看看。来，这边。”Stefon领着兄弟俩朝地下室走去。

地下室的灯坏了，幸好借着摄像机自带的打光设备，Meyers兄弟得以大致看得清地下室的陈设。地下室里最醒目的位置摆着一个巨大的木箱子，大得可以睡下一个人，很像是口棺材……额滴神啊，这就是口棺材。只见Stefon绕过了那棺材，避开了地上胡乱堆放的杂物，朝屋内的古董大皮箱走去。“我有个特别漂亮的东西要给你们看，是妈妈年轻的时候找人订做的……”

趁着Stefon翻箱倒柜之余，Josh的目光被身边的一个小门吸引，这个小门的设计精巧别致，略带异域风情，和装修粗糙的地下室相比有点儿格格不入，小门上上了一把锁，Josh竟鬼使神差地在门边架子的套娃下面发现了小门的钥匙。他悄悄地打开了门锁，推开了小门，门内的景象足以让兄弟俩永生难忘：

那是一个不大的房间，墙上挂着、地上摆着、天花板上吊着各色皮鞭、手铐还有好多Meyers兄弟见都没见过的“大型玩具”。房间的正中央用铁链悬着一个没有穿上衣的银发男子，身上沾满了血和其他难以名状的不明液体。那男子在黑暗中觉察到了光亮，呻吟着抬起了头。

“Anderson Cooper！？！”Meyers兄弟俩同时叫了出来。

天哪，为什么在如此地狱般的环境下他的脸蛋还帅气得像天使一样！Seth心想，紧接着他就被自己这一闪而过的想法惊呆了，我天，Seth Meyers，这都什么时候你怎么还会这么想？

报警，报警要紧。

Meyers兄弟慌乱地掏着手机，却发现口袋里空空如也。

“你们在找你们的手机吗？”兄弟俩惊恐地转头，发现Stefon的头上多了一顶新娘头纱，手上拿着的正是他俩的手机。“未经主人允许窥探人家的小秘密可是不对的哦。”

两人支支吾吾不知如何回答。那口棺材吱呀一声打开了，一个凶神恶煞，皮肤惨白的犹太人坐了起来：“搞毛啊！Stefon！不是说了不到午夜不要叫我起床吗？——哎哟，新鲜的人类？你们一定是Seth Meyers和Josh Meyers了，你们好，我是Sidney Applebaum，你们叫我Sid就……诶！别跑啊！”

兄弟俩跌跌撞撞地跑出地下室，却被Ms. Stefon堵住了出口：“你们吵醒了楼下的客人，不觉得应该补偿吗？”老太太面无表情地指责着。蜡烛上的火苗变得躁动不安，火光映在Ms. Stefon的脸上使她的脸变得尤其狰狞。厨房里那锅“烧焦的呕吐物”味道更加浓烈了，恐惧和恶心使Meyers兄弟惊得说不出话来。Stefon从地下室追了出来，母子俩一齐朝兄弟俩扑来，Seth一个躲闪，跑上了二层，身后Josh却被死死按在了地上，发出惨嚎。

Seth径直跑进了洗手间，迎面撞见人肉防滑垫，不是趴在地上，而是坐在马桶盖上，打磨着一把不知道从哪里冒出来的刀。

“我操！”Seth赶紧退了出来，转身闪进了Stefon的房间，手忙脚乱地锁上了房门，径直跑向床边的窗户，却发现窗户被死死封住，外面还有一道防盗栏，无路可逃。

门外的动静渐渐变小了，Stefon房里正低声播放的《唐老鸭越战噩梦曲》现在充斥着Seth的耳朵。Seth试着让自己冷静下来，他环顾四周，注意到房里有一面墙被一块布遮了起来。上回在房里拍摄的时候，那面墙上明明还是空的，Stefon在这块布后面藏着什么？Seth走上前去，把布扯了下来。

无数张自己的脸豁然出现在了Seth的面前，那是Stefon在过去三周里拍的照片，Seth甚至都不知道自己什么时候被偷拍了。除了照片，墙上还用红色的液体（但愿不是血）写满了Mrs. Stefon Meyers。

Mrs。Stefon。Meyers。

此时的Seth已经忘记了呼吸，只觉得背脊发凉。

等他好不容易回过神来，才想起自己可怜的弟弟还在外面那群可怕的人手里。“操！Josh！”Seth管不了那么多了，他鼓足勇气打开房门，冲下楼去，在楼梯口等他的，是浑身已经没有一点血色的Josh，倒在玫瑰花瓣之中，脖子上是一排新鲜的、属于吸血鬼的牙印。Seth顿觉浑身无力，瘫坐在弟弟的身边。

“他已经是Sid的人了。”

Stefon母子不知道是从哪里冒出来的，突然出现在Seth的身后，Ms. Stefon好端端地站在地上，她的腿脚一点毛病都没有。两人居高临下地看着Seth，在火光的映衬下仿佛魔鬼的化身。

“而你……”Stefon笑得温柔而瘆人：“……是我的。”

Seth Meyers下一次醒来的时候，他正赤身裸体地躺在Stefon的床上，Stefon骑在他的身上，Ms. Stefon坐在一旁，批评着Stefon的动作不够优雅。

Seth Meyers再一次醒来的时候，他身体的某个部位正被Stefon包裹着，如果你知道我是什么意思。

Seth Meyers又一次醒来的时候，Stefon正搂着他的腰在他身边熟睡，Ms. Stefon正……老天！Seth甚至不想知道Ms. Stefon正对他做什么。

……

至于外头蹲守的警察。

没过多久，那帮警察的片区来了个新警监，新官上任三把火，第一把火便是要求手下停止对Stefon母子俩的调查。纽约每天发生那么多大小案件，把警力投入在一个什么也没做只是碰巧是个同性恋的年轻人和他孤寡的母亲身上，不仅是浪费人力物力财力，还是对LGBT群体的不尊重，新警监如是说。

那位新警监叫Raymond J Holt，纽约市第一位黑人同性恋警监。

在夜店里，人们都叫他黑人乔治华盛顿。

……

从此之后，世人再也没听说过Seth Meyers，还有他的宝贝小跟班弟弟，Josh Meyers，没有人知道他们究竟又跑到什么地方去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写于2017年5月，原来发在老福特结果现在没法看了……来这里发一份。
> 
> 没错，我写这篇文章的原因就是为了报复Seth写出Sandy Passage这么吓人的东西。
> 
> 关于梅树林这个名字：“梅”是“May”的谐音，树林里都是木，“木”可以拆成“十八”，所以梅树林指的就是May+18。2013年5月18日，是赛芳结婚的日子，也是Bill和Fred（和Suds）从SNL毕业的日子（好冷的文字游戏……）


End file.
